emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1417 (4th January 1990)
Plot There is a strained atmosphere between Joe and Kate. Sarah arrives back from her skiing holiday and refuses Jack's invite to move into the cottage with him. David arrives at the farm looking for Rachel and Mark. He is warned away from Kate by Annie. He's interested when he finds out Kate will be going to the fancy dress party. Kim asks Dolly to start as housekeeper as soon as possible and tries to persuade Dolly to live in at Home Farm. David wangles an invite to Dolly's party. Dolly informs Amos that she has a job at Home Farm and starts tomorrow; he's too soft to force her to work her notice. Mark comments to Rachel that he hopes Kate and David get back together. She isn't so keen. David intends to make Joe late to the fancy dress party by letting all the sheep out of the field. Everyone gathers at The Mill. Rachel is an Apache dancer, Mark is Bill Whiteley, Joe and Sam are cowboys, Dolly is Aphrodite, Seth is Dracula, Bill is a gorilla, Alan is an Admiral, Kate is a showgirl, Jack and Sarah are hippies, Lynn is a schoolgirl and Pete is Rambo. Chris and Zoe arrive without costumes. David and Kate fool around at the party as she forces him into a costume. Lynn comments on Rachel's perfume and realises she has smelt it before on Pete. She works out that Rachel is who he's been having an affair with and tells Kathy. Jack and Sarah leave the party early when they see Kate dancing with David. Kathy tries to comfort Lynn but she decides not to say anything to Pete. Henry and Amos sit in an empty pub and wish each other a happy new year. Joe arrives at the party in time to see Kate kiss David. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Pete Whiteley - Jim Millea *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, cottage, cowshed, farmhouse bedroom, field, farmhouse attic bedroom, field and farmhouse kitchen *The Mill - Living room, front hallway and kitchen *Unknown street *The Woolpack - Public bar and hallway *Unknown road *3 Demdyke Row - Living room Memorable dialogue Seth Armstrong: "You look pretty scary yoursen, you're meant to be a ghost, that's right, in't it?" Dolly Skilbeck: "No, Aphrodite!" Seth Armstrong: (pause) "A fried what?" Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD